nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Pickles
|media=Rugrats All Grown Up! Nicktoons |creator=The Rugrats Team |voice_actor=E.G. Daily |portrayer= |full_name=Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles |nickname=Tommy Pickles "T" (by Dil Pickles) (All Grown Up!) Mellon head (by Angelica (Rugrats) Pickles (by Angelica) |age=1 (Rugrats) 11 (All Grown Up!) |sex=Male |species=Human |skin_group=Jewish-American |height= |weight= |occupation=School student (All Grown Up!) |alliance=Example |goals=to become a famous director someday |home= |family= |pets=Spike (his dog) |friends=Angelica Pickles (sometimes) |minions= |enemies=Angelica Pickles (sometimes) |likes=Cookies |dislikes=Example |powers=Example |weapons=Example |series=Rugrats }} Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles' is the main protagonist as well as the center character of Nickelodeon's animated TV series Rugrats (and all films except Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Tales from the Crib: Snow White, in which he is a supporting character) and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a T-shirt and a diaper, and is bald with big, blank eyes. He translates everything adult into baby gibberish, like most babies. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son. Tommy does not wear shoes most of the time. Appearance Rugrats In the first series, Tommy is only a 1-year old baby toddler, but his catchphrase to Chuckie Finster makes him call himself a toddler when he tells Chuckie not to be such a baby. He has a large, bald head with a few hairs on it, and large, round eyes, with a thin neck, round ears, and a bit of a belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a powder blue shirt that shows his belly-button, and a white, baggy diaper with yellow straps on it. He usually walks around barefoot and seems to be a bit pigeon-toed, as both of his feet face inwards. All Grown Up In All Grown Up!, Tommy is now about 11 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth, and spiky, light purplelishly blue colored hair (since Season 2). Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is in fact much wiser and doesn't go on much adventures. Most of the time, he is either not focusing on the same problem with the group, and instead dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. All the time, Personality Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. Tommy is also very loving and protective towards his friends, especially his younger brother, Dil Pickles. He is very caring and kind-hearted, and will never let his friends down. Tommy is extremely brave and is very rarely seen afraid of anything, only on a few small occasions. Tommy is also shown to be daring, as proved in the episode Ransom of Cynthia, where he would rather take matters in his own hands instead of surrendering to the enemy. He is also shown to be a natural leader and is looked up to by the other babies, coming up with the most ideas to get his friends and himself out of trouble. However, Tommy does have his faults, he can be a little short-tempered at times, sometimes act stubborn, a little smug if he lets his older cousin Angelica influence him, and can be rather naive at times because he is a baby. Overall, Tommy is brave, adventurous, selfless, and caring. Once Tommy lost his bravery, however he was able to come back from it and help his friends and lead them once more. Character creation Tommy Pickles, leader of our intrepid band of Rugrats, is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and articulate. He also happens to be only one year old, which gives him an endlessly interesting perspective on life. Stu and Didi Pickles do their best to coddle their oldest child. But as Tommy says, "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Under the not so very watchful eyes of the grown-ups, he leads his Rugrat friends on expeditions to unravel the great mysteries of life -- like "Where does the light go when the refrigerator door is closed?" To Tommy Pickles, the world doesn't always make sense, but it makes an incredible amusement park. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Gallery Rugrats series Nicktoons series Trivia *Tommy is based on Arlene Klasky's son. *In the pilot episode, Tommy was voiced by Tami Holbrook. In the series, he is voiced by E.G. Daily. *Tommy's birthday is presumably August 11, considering the fact that the episode focusing on his birthday was officially created August 11, 1990 and then the episode was aired August 11, 1991. However, this could be wrong as a Fourth of July episode took place as the second episode after his first birthday. *Tommy appears to have blue eyes, as seen in a close-up of him during the pilot episode, although this may not be true. *Tommy was probably born premature, as he is seen in an incubator in the episode Mother's Day. *Tommy, up until Dil was born, was the smallest and youngest main character of Rugrats ''at the age of 1, being a couple months younger than Phil and Lil who are also 1. *Tommy may be ambidextrous. He has showed in numerous occasions that he can use either hands to do tasks (i.e. bowling, eating, and using glue with his left hand when he is right handed). The cause of this may be because two prominent figures in Tommy's life, his brother Dil and his best friend Chuckie, are left-handed. Therefore, by using his left hand while doing certain tasks in their presence, Tommy has made tasks such as eating easier for them. *Originally, Tommy's shirt would be red or orange in Season 1. This can be shown in the pilot when he is wearing orange aprons while sleeping, and in the test pilot when he was wearing an orange T-shirt. *In Season 1, he was underweight like the rest of the boys, but gained weight along with them (except for Dil, who apparently is actually the right weight). This has only happened in ''All Grown Up! *Tommy is seen to be an avid fan of "Indiana Jones" which he pronounced "Okie-Dokie Jones". *In Rugrats, Tommy is skinnier since he looked at 10 (he should be that age in 5th grade), but this is baby skinny. *Tommy is revealed to be a really early walker (5-6 months, when 10 months is the average baby) in A Step At A Time. *Tommy has been shown wearing just a diaper in a few episodes including Naked Tommy, Mother's Day, A Step at a Time, and the short Dil's Bathtime. *Tommy has been seen as a 6 year old in the episode Back To School (in Didi's imagination), and 2 year old in All Grown Up!. *Tommy is sometimes a singer like Angelica and Susie are. *In All Grown Up!, Tommy has different colored hair in season 2. It is a dark purplishly type in season 1 and in season 2, it is light purplishly blue. *In the Invader Zim episode "Plague of Babies", Tommy was going to be the leader of the aliens who disguised themselves as human infants, and he would have been voiced by his official voice actress, E.G. Daily. Due to copyright issues, Nickelodeon wouldn't allow it and this plan was scrapped; despite this, the character that replaced him, Shnooky, still resembles Tommy. *Through out the entire series Tommy is seen wearing an orange shirt 3 times in the episodes Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, Tommy's First Birthday, and Real or Robots?, and a red shirt three times in the episodes Tommy's First Birthday, Reptar's Revenge , Real or Robots?. His shirt is blue all the other episodes of Rugrats * It is revealed in a nick magazine that Phil and Lil's birthday is March 31st and are 15 months, when Tommy is 1, making them 3 months older than Tommy. Which means that Tommy is as possibly born in June, other info that could prove this is that it is said that Tommy was born 2 months premature. This could mean his actual birth was suppose to be August 11 but was born June 11 (2 months earlier) which would make him 3 months younger than Phil and Lil. Plus the fact that a fourth of July episode appeared after the episode Tommy's First Birthday it would make more sense logically. *At the beginning of the All Grown Up opening theme, when the "4...3...2..1.." is said, it's in Tommy's voice. *Tommy is one of the only four characters that appear in the series finale episodes of both Rugrats ''and ''All Grown Up!, the other three being Dil, Stu, and Didi. *Tommy spoke the last line in the Rugrats television continuity. The line being "Gotcha!" in the All Grown Up! episode, Golden Boy. *Tommy overall wore shoes twelve times throughout the entire series in episodes: Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup , Stu-Maker's Elves , Beauty Contest , Reptar's Revenge , Let Them Eat Cake, The Blizzard , Heat Wave, Miss Manners , Steve , Babies in Toyland , Snow White , and Three Jacks and a Beanstalk of Rugrats and Rugrats: Tales From The Crib but Heat Wave was the only episode Tommy wore shoes with his normal attire. *He carries one of Stu's screwdrivers, which he calls a Studriver. *In All Grown Up! Tommy bears something of a resemblance to The Simpsons character Waylon Smithers. *When Tommy lost his bravery, it seems it was the fear of losing his friends that brought back his bravery. *It is hinted that Tommy has a crush on Kimi as seen in the episode "TP+KF". *Tommy's shirt as a 6 year old (Didi's imagination) in the episode Back to School he is wearing a similar shirt as to the one his younger brother Dil wears in All Growed Up. *Tommy saw a flying saucer in the episode "Brothers Grimm". *Throughout "All Grown Up!", Tommy has a huge interest in film directing. However, as seen in "The Science Pair", Tommy has the capabilities and knowledge of inventing, just like his father Stu and his brother, Dil. *Angelica would sometimes call Tommy "Melonhead" in the early seasons of Rugrats. *She would also call him by his last name Pickles like she does to Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Phil, Lil and Susie by calling them by their last names. *Martin Costomiris is Tommy's favorite film director. *As revealed in "Wouldn't it be Nice?", Tommy blinks when he lies. *As shown in "Bad Blood", Tommy gets a rash when he is stressed. *We can assume that Tommy knows how to roller-blade seeing how in the "All Grown Up!" intro shows Tommy holding his camera while rollerblading. *It is shown in River Rats that Tommy is scared of being underwater due to an incident when he was little. Whilst at a waterfront with Lou, a toddler Tommy fell in the water and had to be rescued by Lou. He fights this fear when Phil falls into a river, and Tommy has to save him. *Tommy is the only main character in the whole series to get his first kiss which happen in Fear of Falling. External Links *Tommy Pickles on Nickipedia ] *Tommy Pickles on the Rugrats wiki Category:Character Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! characters Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters